


AWAKE

by sugawife09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Marvel Universe, Narcolepsy, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawife09/pseuds/sugawife09
Summary: Awake is set in 2032, in a highly modernized city called Vancity. Friday Evans woke up in her room feeling helpless ever since she was young she would always feel tired and her eyes would eventually shut down falling into a deep sleep. She was diagnosed with extreme narcolepsy when she was thirteen. Friday struggles everyday afraid of going to sleep at night not knowing when she’ll get to wake up. In two days? Three? Five? Probably the longest she slept was twelve days that’s almost two weeks. Her parents never wake her up understanding her condition. Her dad owns a tech company that specializes in bots. She is an only child. One morning after waking up from her usual three-day deep sleep she overhears her mum and dad arguing down stairs and discovers that there are secrets her parents keep from her and that one of them is why she suffers from her strange condition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work! I published this at school! Please let me know if it sucks or just your wild opinions i would appreciate it!

**AWAKE**

**-J.C.Evangelista  (sugawife09)**

 

 

 

 

 

For mom and dad

_“Our love is unconditional.”_

 

 

 

 

 

Special thanks to

Triciah Nadine 

For taking the time to create these incredible illustrations despite her busy freshmen schedule,

You have always been my go-to person and I love you to bits.

 

 

 

 

 

AWAKE

 

 

 

Chapter One

 

 

As I turned off my gaming computer, I was already tired. My eyes were twitching as they were begging for sleep. The clock only said 7:48 and it’s still too early.

_Other kids my age would be out having a party at the Cube. If I could stay awake I could be winning levels at Sword Art Online. Or even better I could be staying up all night to read._

I leaned my back against the chair of my gaming set. My eyes twitched again. Gosh I’m already so sleepy and tired I wanted to sleep, but I knew the moment I lie down and close my eyes it’ll be too long. Too long before I wake again. It has always been like this for as long as I can remember- I guess. I was diagnosed with extreme narcolepsy when I was just hitting puberty. _What a joke._ I thought to myself. Other girls at thirteen would’ve gotten breasts or their periods, but me? I was told by the doctor that I had an unusual case of severe narcolepsy or extreme narcolepsy or whatever that shit is. I didn’t bother to look it up or ask my parents questions. I just really thought of myself as a loser that time, an extreme loser for having a disease that causes you to sleep for days. How pathetic and unconventional. I knew what people thought of me, they thought of me as someone unusual, someone weird, or worse, not someone but a “something”.

I heard a beep indicating someone is at my door it slid open and I saw my dad holding a glass of milk.

_Right on time. He never forgets._

“Hi dad” 

“Hey kid”.

He puts the glass of milk near my trackball- a pointing device I use for gaming purposes- and leans against the wall.

“Are you feeling sleepy again?” Why does he ask me this?

“All the time dad you already know it.”

“Well you should leave your task bot on ready”

“I already set it up dad.”

Dad specially designed me a task bot to help me whenever I black out from deep sleep. The bot keeps my room in order and makes it suitable for my hibernation. It keeps the temperature in check and keeps me hydrated through IV.

He comes forward from leaning and bends down to hug me. “I’m so sorry princess” _Why?_

“It’s okay dad. I’ve come to accept it over the years.”

It’s like I have a choice right? This had no cure or even a remedy. It’s an uncontrollable and rare kind of disease. I’m not even sure if it’s a real disease.

“You know we’ve reached out to every doctor out there in this world, but not one of them could formulate a cure or even explain this disease of yours.”

He sighed aloud and his breath felt cool against my back.

“Really dad, I’ve accepted this. This is my life.” I reassured him.

“Friday, you know I’d do anything for you right? You know if I could give my life for you I would.”

“Thanks dad.” He faces me and kisses my forehead.

“If everything’s set, go to sleep and get some rest, I know you’re very tired now.” I sighed. _He’s so eager to put me to bed this time huh?_

“Okay dad. Can you come to check on me if the days changed? I know I have task bot but I would appreciate it if you or mom would check on me from time to time.” He smiled and nodded.

“Of course princess.”

He gets up from our embrace and walks to the sliding door, it beeps again indicating someone would like to pass. He turns around and smiles at me, “I’ll see you soon.” I nodded at him feeling a bit sad. He walks out and I watched as his back turns into a silhouette as it completely disappears from my sight.

I walked over to my bed and lied down. Finally checking my task bot with my phone it glides over to my side of the bed.

“Task bot activated.” The reliable A.I assures me.

 _This is my life._ I thought as I felt my heavily dropping eyelids close.

 _Goodnight. What day will it be when I open my eyes again?_  

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

The glass broke on the floor as cleaning bots rushed to clean it up.

“SHE MUST NOT KNOW!” a familiar manly voice shouted.

 “SHE DESERVES TO KNOW WES!” a familiar voice of a woman also shouted back.

The sound of cloth ripping and flesh thumping followed. The man and woman were violently arguing as the woman grabbed hold of the man’s shirt and it ripped apart caused by intense tugging and shaking.

“DAMN IT FERNA!” The man angrily cursed the woman because of her scratches in his chest.

The woman collapsed on the floor.

“I’m sick of living with lies Wes.”

She whispered as sobs were threatening to clog her throat. She buried her face in her hands.

“I pity our daughter.” The woman cried.

“It’s for Friday’s own good.” The man crouched in front of the woman who was weeping on the floor.

“It is for her own protection honey, I’m very sorry.”

He hugs his wife tightly to console her. The emotional scene ended.

_What a weird dream._

 

__


End file.
